Izaya
'Introduction' Izaya (Full Name: Izaya D. Evil) is a quick, nimble, and insane knife wielding anti-hero. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Abilities and Powers' Knife Skills Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Parkour Endurance Weapons Knives Devil Fruits For further information: Gachan Gachan no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Levels are based on range of detection, speed of reaction to danger, and level of concentration. Pre-Time skip: Post-Time skip: Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Levels are based on speed of activation, variety of techniques, strength and duration of techniques. Pre-Time skip: Post-Time skip: Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Levels are based on control and strength of user's spirit. Pre-Time skip: Post-Time skip: 'Relationships' Family Shade D. Evil Friends/Allies Joudan Guddo Rakku Garou 'History' 'Quotes' *Bakakakakaka! See how hard I'm laughing? Bakaka! It's because I am....having...so..much FUN! Killing you! Oh wait! If I kill you now, that means I won't be able to have much fun killing you later....Mmmmm. I know! I kill you but then you come back to life after asking Death to revive you so I can have fun killing you again. No? Oh...well, it's worth a shot. Die! *I loooovvvveeee you! Oh! I wasn't talking to you! I'm only into hot chicks and if you are a chick, still saying that I'm into hot chicks! But anyway, I was talking to this beautiful sweetie pie over here! I love the smell of cherry pie! The taste and the aroma! Ooooh! And especially how it looks like it's spurting out blood when I stick my fork into it! Reminds me of my good times of killing people!.....Want some pie? No, it's my pie! I only asked to be nice and you didn't have to say yes! Now sit over there while you watch me enjoy eating this pie, as you wish that you eating this delicious pie so much! You would buy your own! And buy me one too while you are at it. I want another one. *I can't die! If I die, I mean theoretically if I die (mumbles which will never happen), that means you will all die! My existence is what gave life its meaning! Its joy! Its despair! And anything else you guys like about life which is all me! Me! Me! *You want me to kill someone? This is my fee. What? Too much for you? I don't know if you notice but I have been restraining myself from killing you ever since you requested my services since I don't like the fact you can't kill someone on your own. The fee is expensive because you are paying for your protection from me! And the extra money would increase my motivation to resist my urges to kill you right now so in other words, I think you better take this opportinity to increase your chances to live a bit longer. By the way, if you don't hire me now, I'll kill you with this knife! And yes, I am aware I'm an assassin but I still got morals! Maybe. Or did I. Who cares. So where's my money and alligator sandwich because I'm hungry and in the mood for alligator meat. *Bakakaka! You guys crack me up! No, seriously! Who the F***! hit me?! I breaking into pieces! I have a fragile body you know! I mean think of the ladies! who want this handsome hot body with a sweet ass! and especially my beaver! ....Just kidding! You thought I was dying, didn't you?! Don't worry, I'll still be able entertain the world starting after I kill you! So do you wanna die slowly, quickly, or both ways? Yes, I can kill you slowly and quickly at the same time. I'll show you how I do it. It's just too bad that you can't use this method to kill someone else! *Do you know? Glass can cut much cleaner than steel blades! However, that doesn't matter because after I'm done with my targets, they always leave a bloody mess behind. And now you know how your body will look like after your soul goes to where ever you belong to. If you're going to hell if you believe in that kind of stuff, don't worry! You won't be lonely since there's probably a club down there made up of all my victims. Then after I die, I will be there to made sure that club stays active! Slurp! *Do you want to die now or soon? And don't you dare say no because I would take that as NOW! SLASH!!!! 'Trivia' Runnning Gags Sometimes when he laughs, he says he is cracking up and would literally crack himself in pieces of glass and fall into the ground by purposely use his Devil Fruit abiliity. Facts *Izaya's distinct laugh is Bakakaka. His laughing really drives people insane and makes people constantly wonder how to stop him from laughing. Also, it seems that he is saying Baka (Japanese word for idiot) as he adds more kas while he's laughing but no one really knows for sure. *His character design is based on Izaya Orihara from Durarara! and Deadpool from Marvel. 'Related Articles' Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Former Marine Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Knife User Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User